In a Name
by Paradoxos
Summary: They lived in his writing. [Tezuka x Oishi]


**Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer.**

A/N: Inspire by "Hana no Namae" by Saito Ken. Good manga. Oh yeah, this is one of my older writing pieces, so it might be crappy. Don't say I didn't warn you (people who don't read the A/N)...

**Warnings: What can you tell from the rating?**

**

* * *

In a Name**

Curiosity seduced him with a finger, guiding his attention towards the pile of papers lying neatly atop the polished table surface.

Noticing his friend's tidy scribbles upon the paper, he became certain the material was conceived by hours of pure concentration mixed with juices of sincerity squeezed freshly from the human heart. It had to be for Literature class, he concluded.

"In a Name", the title read in smooth, dark ink, urging him to further investigate.

And he did.

Just like times before when the youth, equally as brilliant as he, invited him over to study and critique his essays, he would also edit this production.

Truthfully, he liked his works. Or rather, he admired them greatly.

There was always an unmistakable quality to them that he was drawn to, either the writing style or the storyline itself.

His writings enchanted him, just like the writer himself.

" Tezuka."

The soft voice addressed him.

He did not answer. He _could _not.

Keen ambers absorbed every word up to the last and allowed them to piece together to an utopian masterpiece in his mind.

It was not until his companion was hovering above him that he let the material fall back onto the wooden table.

He refused to look up.

"…My class is currently studying romantic literature…" The brunet began in a gentle tone, his attention slowly creeping away from the figure before him. " I am not experienced with these things… So…the writing may be immature…"

" Oishi-"

" I apologize if it offends you in any way… But this is only fictional. It has nothing to do with realistic situations." Explaining, he bent down to retrieve the thick stack, a deep blush settling upon his cheeks as he sought to retreat as fast as possible.

Before he could set foot outside his door, he was snatched back by his arm and pushed against the wall. He yelped in surprise, peering up at the one who aborted his escape.

A hand pulled the papers from his grasp and cast them onto the floor uncaringly.

He wanted to protest.

One look from hard eyes holding a firm gaze prevented him, petrifying him at the same time.

" Is it true, Oishi?"

" …"

" …who the characters truly resemble… "

" I-…" Intimidating hazel eyes watched him through clear glass, threatening him to bite his tongue before speaking.

" Do not lie."

" …Yes…" He whispered, covering dark emerald orbs with eyelids, he hung his head in embarrassment and shame.

Tezuka was probably disgusted with him by now, for falling for someone of the same gender. He would be sickened by his silent wish of wanting to become more than just friends with him.

And he felt his chin being lifted, and something warm and moist cover his mouth.

" Mmph…?"

He saw the close-up of the other's face, eyes closed, and strands of auburn hair tickling his forehead.

What did this mean?

A hot object traced at his lips, goading them open.

He complied, eyelids falling close. His taste buds were filled with his scent now. The youth sought the need for oxygen as anxiety combined with other frustrations threatened to crash through his ribcage.

What did this mean?

_Please give our vague relationship a name, for I do not know what to call this feeling that swells up inside whenever I watch your back._

* * *

Author's Crap: 

**Random Word of the Day**

**dissident **_n./adj. _**A person who disagrees or dissents **

Since no one ever reads the end notes, I'll just ramble here. Oh God, Ichinen Oishi was soooo cute! Seriously! Where did all his cuteness go off to after freshmen year? Oh well, who cares. Oishi is Oishi. And I call myself an Oishi fanatic. I get addicted to anyone x Oishi so easily. I just wrote a Yamato x Oishi fic (extinct, yes indeed, I know). And what's this? Atobe x Oishi, and Oshitari x Oishi fics online?

Okay, whatever. Till next time. Thanks for reading!


End file.
